


mani

by Arrowxsun



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, anno del signore 2020 ed io mi metto a scrivere una ezioleo, non so che altro aggiungere
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowxsun/pseuds/Arrowxsun
Summary: Set during Assassin’s Creed Brotherhood________________________La mano di Ezio scattò a stringere il polso di Leonardo, bloccandolo nella sua avanzata.“Non andare” sussurrò, scorrendo lentamente la propria mano dal polso dell’amico fino alla sua mano, per poi stringerla. La mano di Leonardo sotto la sua era morbida, nonostante il suo lavoro di artista, ed Ezio ne accarezzò istintivamente il dorso con il pollice. Sentì Leonardo trattenere il fiato e si rese conto che stava facendo la stessa identica cosa.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 12





	mani

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedete come mi sia venuta in mente una roba del genere, non lo so neppure io. Mi mancano e questo 2020 fa schifo e quindi eccoci qui.  
> L'idea era di fare una sorte di 4 times + 1 time in cui la trama si intrecciava con i gesti delle mani, ma non credo di esserci riuscita,,, anyway enjoy

Roma, circa 1500 d.C.

La voce che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Ezio Auditore proveniva da una zona isolata vicino al fiume. L’assassino si avvicinò lentamente e, molto scioccamente, per un attimo pensò di essere chiamato da uno scatolone.  
“Ezio”  
Quella voce. Ezio Auditore la conosceva fin troppo bene. Si voltò e davanti a sé vide la figura sciupata del suo vecchio amico: Leonardo da Vinci.  
“Leonardo” Ezio non riuscì a fermare le sue labbra quando si formarono involontariamente in un sorriso. I due amici si abbracciarono per qualche secondo, prima di separarsi e sedersi sulla panchina contrassegnata dall’artista.  
“Quando ti serve qualcosa, cerca una panchina con questo segno” disse Leonardo a bassa voce “I Borgia mi fanno seguire praticamente ovunque”.  
Ezio sentì un moto di rabbia formarsi con forza nel petto. Cesare Borgia era riuscito ad arrivare a Leonardo, l’aveva probabilmente torturato per ottenere ciò che desiderava e ancora non era abbastanza. Ancora pretendeva da lui.  
Nonostante questo però, Leonardo lo aveva cercato e aveva intenzione di aiutarlo come meglio poteva. Ezio vide le mani dell’amico contorcersi nervosamente mentre gli spiegava cosa gli era capitato. L’assassino provò l’improvviso desiderio di stringerle forte alle sue e baciarne le nodose nocche.  
Ezio Auditore scosse lievemente la testa e scacciò quel pensiero come fosse stato una mosca.

Gli ultimi mesi erano stati terribilmente difficili, Ezio continuava la sua missione contro Cesare Borgia senza sosta. Ogni attimo in cui non riusciva a fermare quell’uomo, le persone morivano, persone a lui care morivano. Non poteva più permetterlo.  
Mentre era di ritorno da una lunga chiacchierata con Volpe su quello che i ladri avevano scoperto sui templari, Ezio notò nel chiarore della luna una panchina contrassegnata con il simbolo di Leonardo.  
Sorrise e, senza pensarci due volte, si sedette scompostamente sulla fredda pietra. Sperava che, nonostante l’ora tarda, Leonardo sarebbe comunque passato. Necessitava un po’ di tranquillità e, quando l’artista era insieme a lui, quella sensazione ormai praticamente sconosciuta all’assassino si manifestava sempre.  
Quando una figura gli si sedette finalmente accanto, era passata poco meno di un’ora.  
Improvvisamente Ezio sentì il proprio corpo irrigidirsi e si voltò verso l’ombra. Era Leonardo.  
Ezio aprì la bocca per parlare, per chiedergli come se la stesse cavando, ma l’amico lo precedette.  
“Hai tutto quello che ti serve” La voce di Leonardo era rigida, quasi ferita. “Non hai più bisogno di me”  
Prima che il messaggio riuscisse a raggiungere il cervello dell’assassino, l’artista si era alzato, allontanandosi dalla panchina.  
La mano di Ezio scattò a stringere il polso di Leonardo, bloccandolo nella sua avanzata.  
“Non andare” sussurrò, scorrendo lentamente la propria mano dal polso dell’amico fino alla sua mano, per poi stringerla. La mano di Leonardo sotto la sua era morbida, nonostante il suo lavoro di artista, ed Ezio ne accarezzò istintivamente il dorso con il pollice. Sentì Leonardo trattenere il fiato e si rese conto che stava facendo la stessa identica cosa.  
“Ti prego resta” sospirò ancora Ezio, alzando lo sguardo su quello dell’amico. I loro occhi si incontrarono e l’assassino si trattenne dal dire la frase che gli bruciava sulla lingua.  
Ti prego resta. Ho bisogno solo di te.

Roma, circa 1506 d.C

“Ti ho detto di stare fermo”  
“Ti ripeto che sto ben—ahio”  
Lo studio di Leonardo da Vinci era illuminato solo dalla luce del sole mattutino mentre Ezio Auditore puliva con attenzione le sue ferite.  
“Scusa” borbottò l’assassino, calando l’asciugamano sporco di rosso nell’acqua calda. Il sangue si mescolò con l’acqua limpida, tingendola di rosa.  
“Lo sai che sono perfettamente in grado di medicarmi da solo, vero?” chiese Leonardo, trattenendo una smorfia di dolore .  
Ezio lo guardò, cercando i suoi occhi attraverso il viso tumefatto, e un sorriso sornione gli si formò sulle labbra.  
“Mio caro, tu mi ferisci” disse, portandosi una mano sul petto in maniera offesa “Dopo tutte le volte che ho bussato alla tua porta per farmi aiutare, il minimo che io possa fare è medicare le tue ferite”  
Leonardo sbuffò, ma non si ritrasse indietro quando Ezio gli prese delicatamente il viso con la mano, spostandolo prima a destra e poi a sinistra. Concentrato com’era sulle ferite sul suo viso, l’assassino non si rese conto che l’artista stava trattenendo il fiato.  
Ezio sorrise ancora, i loro visi erano talmente vicini che anche il suo più leggero respiro si scontrava sulle guance di Leonardo.  
“Ho una brutta notizia per te” disse Ezio in un sussurro, incatenando gli occhi con quelli dell’amico. Nessuno dei due parlò per attimi che parvero infiniti; lo sguardo di Leonardo saltava dagli occhi dell’assassino alle sue labbra e viceversa. Si rese conto che Ezio stava facendo la stessa cosa e sentì il proprio viso accaldarsi.  
“Cosa?” chiese l’artista, cercando di trattenere la propria voce dal tremare.  
Ezio guardò per un’ultima volta le sue labbra e poi si allontanò bruscamente, come scottato.  
“Per qualche tempo non potrai uscire a fare conquiste” concluse l’assassino.  
Leonardo scoppiò a ridere, più per la tensione accumulata che per la battuta in sé ed Ezio lo seguì a ruota.  
Quando le risate si spensero, rimase solo un confortevole silenzio. Ezio prese le bende e cominciò a fasciare le ferite di Leonardo il più delicatamente possibile. Si scusò un paio di volte, convinto di non essere stato abbastanza prudente.  
L’assassino si era tolto i suoi abiti insanguinati e guardandolo, a Leonardo tornò in mente Firenze e la loro giovinezza. Era difficile che Ezio si liberasse della sua attrezzattura da assassino e l’artista ne approfittò per colmarsi la mente ed il cuore di quell’immagine. Così calma, così domestica.  
Notò che le mani dell’amico tremavano mentre gli fasciava la ferita sul petto.  
“Ezio” La voce di Leonardo si fece seria. Cercò di far incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi con quelli dell’assassino, per rassicurarlo, ma quest’ultimo evitava deliberatamente il suo sguardo. “Che cosa--?”  
“Credevo di averti perso” disse Ezio in un soffio e Leonardo si rese conto che stava piangendo. “Non posso perdere anche te”  
All’artista mancò il respiro. Non aveva mai visto Ezio così vulnerabile, le spalle sobbalzavano in perfetto ritmo con i suoi silenziosi singhiozzi e il suo viso era rigato di lacrime.  
Leonardo non ci pensò due volte. Gli prese il viso con la mano destra, quella che Ezio non aveva dovuto fasciare poco prima, e gli asciugò le calde lacrime con il pollice.  
Istintivamente, Ezio appoggiò dolcemente la guancia sul palmo di Leonardo e chiuse gli occhi. Congiunse poi la mano dell’artista con la propria, stringendola.  
“Andrà tutto bene” sussurrò Leonardo e nonostante tutto ciò che era successo, ci credeva davvero.

Una leggera brezza autunnale sferzava le guance di Leonardo da Vinci mentre quest’ultimo si dirigeva con passo baldanzoso verso il mercato. Necessitava della nuova attrezzatura per il suo studio, oltre a dei nuovi colori e qualche tela. Aveva un’idea per un nuovo dipinto. Doveva inseguirla finché era impressa nella sua memoria.  
Si fermò di scatto non appena sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle. Sorrise.  
“Lo so che sei tu” disse, ad un volume abbastanza alto da far voltare diversi passanti. “Potresti accompagnarmi invece di rimanere nascosto nell’ombra” aggiunse, scusandosi nel mentre con le persone che aveva fatto incuriosire.  
“Come lo hai capito stavolta?” sbuffò Ezio Auditore, facendosi largo tra la folla per raggiungerlo.  
“Mi segui ovunque vada da una settimana” disse Leonardo. Non era arrabbiato, solo incuriosito. Ezio non si era mai trattenuto tanto a lungo con lui come in quell’ultimo periodo, non che la cosa gli dispiacesse.  
Camminarono fianco a fianco per diversi minuti, in silenzio. L’assassino teneva lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso, come era sua abitudine, mentre l’artista guardava dritto davanti a sé. L’idea del dipinto era aggrappata alla sua memoria per un filo. Altri pensieri gli stavano invadendo la mente. Sospettava che la cosa avesse a che fare con l’uomo che gli stava accanto. Maledizione.  
“Cosa ti frulla per la testa?” chiese improvvisamente Ezio, facendo trasalire Leonardo. L’amico aveva questo strano potere nei suoi riguardi, capire quando stava pensando in maniera esagerata.  
A volte la cosa spaventava terribilmente Leonardo, significava che Ezio lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Altre volte, invece, lo rasserenava.  
“Perché mi stai seguendo?”  
Ezio sorrise sotto il cappuccio bianco. “Non eri stato tu a dire che tre dei seguaci di Ermes non erano nel tempio quel giorno?”  
Leonardo si ricordava benissimo che cosa aveva detto. Si ricordava di avergli spiegato com’era stato rapito e condotto al tempio e che tre degli svariati seguaci erano stati mandati a cercare Ezio.  
“E con questo?” chiese l’artista, anche se sapeva benissimo dove l’assassino voleva andare a parare.  
“Come pensi che abbiano reagito dopo essere tornati al tempio?”  
Non bene. Quello era certo.  
Leonardo si concentrò sulla bancarella che avevano appena raggiunto, cercando di individuare la tela adatta alla sua opera. Si rese conto di essersi dimenticato gli schizzi nella sua bottega. Poco importava. Era tutto impresso a fuoco nella sua mente.  
Non fece in tempo a chiedere il prezzo della tela più grande, che si sentì trascinato via.  
Prima di riuscire a protestare o dire alcunché, si ritrovò schiacciato in un minuscolo vicoletto appena fuori dalla zona più trafficata del mercato.  
“Ma che dia—”  
Una mano scattò repentina sulla sua bocca, ammutolendolo all’istante.  
“Sono qui” bisbigliò Ezio.  
Leonardo si rese conto della situazione. Ezio era praticamente incollato a lui, solo il tessuto dei rispettivi abiti a dividerli. Il vicolo era talmente stretto che non aveva la più pallida idea di come Ezio fosse riuscito a trascinarli dentro entrambi.  
Succhiò l’aria che non si era neppure reso conto di trattenere. Il corpo dell’assassino era caldo contro il suo. La mano che non gli stava serrando la bocca era saldamente piantata nel muro accanto all’orecchio dell’artista, il simbolo della Confraternita bruciato per sempre sulla pelle del suo anulare. Leonardo non riusciva a capire come le sue mani fossero finite a stringere il tessuto intorno alla vita di Ezio. Nonostante l’imbarazzo, non le rimosse, dicendo a se stesso che non avrebbe trovato un altro posto dove metterle, avvinghiati com’erano l’uno all’altro.  
Notò che Ezio non lo stava guardando, stava prestando tutta la sua attenzione ai tizi incappucciati che stavano vagando con fare disinvolto attorno alle bancarelle.  
Leonardo ne approfittò per scrutarne il viso. Non gli capitava tanto spesso di essere così vicino all’assassino e non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire quell’occasione; per scopi puramente artistici, sia chiaro.  
Il tempo era stato clemente con Ezio Auditore, qualche ruga intorno agli occhi era l’unico segno di quanti anni si portasse effettivamente alle spalle. La cicatrice irregolare sul labbro spiccava grazie alla barba folta e scura che il proprietario gli aveva fatto crescere attorno. Il viso era ben curato e leggermente abbronzato, Leonardo si chiese com’era possibile, visto il suo eterno nascondersi sotto un cappuccio. Deglutì e l’improvviso desiderio di scorrere la mano su quelle guance ispide lo travolse come un uragano. Scacciò via quel pensiero e si concentrò sugli occhi di Ezio. Erano sempre gli stessi, così pieni di vita e giovani ma così vecchi e stanchi al tempo stesso.  
Solo allora si rese conto che l’assassino lo stava guardando a sua volta. Sorrise flebile, ignorando il proprio cuore che minacciava di uscire dalla cassa toracica da un momento all’altro.  
Non seppe mai quanto tempo rimasero a scrutarsi l’un l’altro ma, quando Leonardo si decise finalmente a parlare, aveva la gola secca e la luna piena aveva fatto capolino nel cielo limpido di Roma.  
Voleva chiedere se i seguaci fossero ancora lì, a girare tra gli ultimi banchi rimasti aperti del mercato, ma tutto ciò che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un rantolo.  
Ezio non smetteva di fissarlo e l’artista non riusciva a capire a che cosa stesse pensando. Era strano, di solito riusciva a leggere l’assassino come un libro aperto. Era sempre stato così.  
Tossì e, dopo essersi accertato di aver sufficiente saliva in gola per poter pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto, aprì la bocca.  
“Per colpa tua” disse, in tono sarcastico. “Dovrò aspettare una settimana prima di poter comprare delle tele decenti.”  
Niente. Nessuna risposta. Nessuna risata sommessa. Neanche il minimo accenno di un sorriso sul volto di Ezio. Continuava a guardarlo e basta. Gli occhi grandi e le pupille leggermente dilatate.  
Leonardo voltò il viso in direzione dell’uscita del vicolo. Ormai non c’era più nessuno.  
Sentiva lo sguardo di Ezio penetrargli il cranio e deglutì. Non osava posare nuovamente gli occhi sui suoi.  
“Ezio” mormorò. “Credo che se ne siano an—”  
In quel momento Leonardo non credette più a nulla. Solo alle labbra di Ezio Auditore posate con forza sulle sue e alle sue mani calde che gli stringevano la base della nuca. Desiderò ardentemente poggiare le proprie sulle guance dell’assassino ed avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé, ma non ebbe neppure il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e rendersi conto della situazione, che le sue labbra erano di nuovo fredde. Ezio Auditore se n’era andato, portando con sé il chiarore della luna e le grida agonizzanti dei suoi tre ultimi assalitori.

Leonardo da Vinci non vide Ezio Auditore per diverso tempo dopo gli avvenimenti del mercato.  
Inizialmente non ci diede peso, imputando la colpa della mancanza dell’assassino al suo lavoro. Ignorava il nodo alla gola che gli si formava ogni volta che pensava alle labbra di Ezio, al suo mantello mentre si allontanava in tutta fretta.  
Sopprimeva quei pensieri lavorando. Spendeva la maggior parte delle sue giornate chiuso nella bottega umida, a disegnare, progettare e soprattutto, a non pensare ad Ezio Auditore.  
In quei giorni il freddo si era impadronito di Roma, portando con sé malattia e morte.  
L’artista si soffiò sui palmi delle mani, cercando di riscaldarli, mentre camminava in tutta fretta verso La Rosa in Fiore.  
Le nocche, arrossite dal freddo pungente, sfiorarono appena la immensa porta di legno del bordello, prima che quest’ultima si aprisse.  
Venne accolto da una ragazza dai capelli biondo cenere. Indossava uno scialle logoro che le copriva tutto il corpo, le sue gote erano arrossate e lo stava guardando con occhi annacquati.  
“Mastro da Vinci” mormorò non appena lo ebbe riconosciuto, la sua voce era flebile e Leonardo riuscì a malapena a sentirla sopra i rumori della città.  
Non gli chiese perché era lì o che cosa desiderasse, si fece semplicemente da parte per farlo entrare. L’artista la ringraziò con un cenno del capo.  
Il calore de La Rosa in Fiore schiaffeggiò Leonardo in pieno viso. Si tolse il mantello, portandoselo all’avanbraccio.  
“Dia pure a me, signore” disse la ragazza alle sue spalle. Leonardo la guardò ancora. Con le luci delle candele ad illuminarla, gli era chiaro che non era affatto in salute. La pelle tirata sul viso era tendente al giallognolo, le vesti sotto lo scialle erano troppo grandi per lei e le mani che gli stava porgendo per prendere il mantello, tremavano.  
Leonardo le prese tra le sue, erano gelide. Le sorrise.  
“Non ti preoccupare” disse. “Sai dirmi se Claudia Auditore è in casa?”  
La ragazza stava guardando le loro mani congiunte, i suoi occhi spalancati. Un minuscolo sorriso le increspò le labbra mentre annuiva.  
Lo condusse lungo stretti corridoi, dove le voci e i mormorii che provenivano dalle innumerevoli porte chiuse si amplificavano. La Rosa in Fiore era stranamente tranquilla quella mattina. Qualche ragazza gli passava accanto, salutandolo con un cenno del capo per poi sparire in tutta fretta. L’atmosfera che si respirava nell’aria era serena, un intenso profumo di incenso e di legno bruciato era sparso per tutta la casa e Leonardo si sentiva inspiegabilmente in un posto sicuro.  
La ragazza si fermò davanti ad una porta al terzo piano. Bussò e gli fece cenno di aspettarla fuori mentre entrava nella stanza.  
Leonardo aveva visto Claudia Auditore poche volte da quando lui e Ezio si conoscevano, ma le era subito sembrata una ragazza che valeva la pena di avere come amica. Lei ed il fratello si assomigliavano terribilmente, sotto tutti i punti di vista ed ogni volta che Leonardo li vedeva insieme, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se anche Federico e Petruccio conservassero quella somiglianza. Si strinse le mani in un gesto nervoso.  
La porta si aprì e la ragazza dai capelli biondo cenere gli rivolse un sorriso. Leonardo la guardò allontanarsi lungo il corridoio, poi entrò nella stanza.  
Le camere private di Claudia Auditore erano a dir poco sublimi. L’artista provò l’insensato desiderio di scarabocchiarle su carta, per ricordarle in seguito.  
Il tepore emanato dal camino acceso rendeva la stanza accogliente, donandole un colore rossastro e confortevole.  
Claudia era seduta ad un enorme scrivania in mogano. Stava studiando con attenzione un registro, scrivendo frettolosamente appunti su una pergamena.  
Era una bella donna, Leonardo non avrebbe potuto mai negarlo. I capelli corvini le incorniciavo il viso roseo e la fronte era corrucciata in segno di concentrazione. In passato era stato tentato di chiederle di fargli da modella ma, per un motivo o per l’altro, non c’era mai riuscito.  
Claudia alzò gli occhi scuri sui suoi. Gli stessi occhi di Ezio.  
“Leonardo” disse, in tono allegro. Un sorriso le si stava lentamente dipingendo sul volto, annientando le rughe della concentrazione. “Ti prego, siediti”  
L’artista ubbidì, sedendosi su una poltrona posizionata proprio davanti alla scrivania. Claudia lo guardò accomodarsi, mentre chiudeva il registro con un gesto secco.  
“Cosa posso fare per te?” chiese, la voco dolce come miele “Ti prego, non dirmi che mio fratello si è di nuovo presentato alla tua porta sanguinante.”  
Leonardo deglutì alla menzione di Ezio e sperò ardentemente che Claudia non se ne fosse resa conto. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di trovare le parole adatte.  
“In realtà” disse infine “Sono venuto per chiederti se avevi sue notizie.”  
A quel punto Claudia lo squadrò da capo a piedi, stupita. “E’ appena tornato dopo una missione a Venezia” gli rispose, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Sembrava preoccupata.  
“Non è venuto a trovarti?”  
Leonardo scosse la testa. Si chiese se l’assassino avesse deciso di partire per Venezia subito dopo averlo baciato, o se era una missione già stabilita da tempo.  
“Credo che mi stia evitando” confessò a Claudia Auditore.  
L’assassina si mise a ridere. Una risata cristallina e pura.  
“Ma se Ezio ti adora” disse, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi all’artista. Si chinò su di lui e gli strinse le mani. Erano morbide e delicate al tatto, completamente diverse da quelle del fratello.  
“E’ sempre a dirmi tutte le cose meravigliose che fai” aggiunse Claudia, accarezzandogli i dorsi della mano con i pollici. “Non fa altro che parlare di te”  
A Leonardo gli si era mozzato il fiato. Sentì le sue mani sotto quelle della giovane donna tremare ed alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi.  
Il sorriso di Claudia in quel momento, lo bloccò definitivamente. Era un sorriso così pieno di tenerezza, che all’improvviso pensò di star parlando con la sua stessa sorella.  
Claudia gli accarezzò il viso e Leonardo ne seguì il movimento con la coda dell’occhio.  
“Non dovrei dirtelo” gli sussurrò “Ma Ezio a quest’ora di solito è da Volpe, alla locanda. Se ti sbrighi, potresti raggiungerlo.”  
Leonardo annui, più confuso che mai. Scattò in piedi e istintivamente, baciò la tiepida guancia di Claudia Auditore. Lei rise, facendogli cenno di sparire dalla sua vista e Leonardo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, avventurandosi nuovamente nelle strade di Roma.  
“Uomini” sbuffò Claudia, sedendosi alla sua scrivania.

Quando Leonardo da Vinci raggiunse finalmente la locanda, ben lontana dal bordello, il sole stava tramontando.  
L’uomo che si faceva chiamare Volpe stava cospirando a bassa voce con alcuni ladri, appena fuori dalla porta dello stabile. Smise non appena capì che l’artista li stava osservando.  
I ladri si dispersero, mentre Volpe si avvicinò con passo furtivo a Leonardo.  
“Leonardo da Vinci” l’uomo pronunciò il suo nome come se lo stesse presentando ad uno spettacolo d’intrattenimento.  
“Io sono—”  
“Tu sei l’amico di Ezio” ora che era più vicino, Leonardo notò che l’assassino lo stava scrutando con circospezione “Lo so”  
Leonardo si chiese se Ezio avesse parlato di lui anche con Volpe, che cosa gli avesse raccontato e perché l’uomo aveva messo tanta enfasi nel pronunciare la parola amico.  
“Lui non è qui” continuò, precedendo la domanda che l’artista era sul punto di porgli. “Lo hai mancato di qualche minuto”  
“Sa dove—”  
“Alla collina”  
Bene. Quell’uomo leggeva nella mente. Non c’era altra spiegazione.  
Il silenzio si amplificò intorno a loro e Leonardo si sentì d’improvviso dentro l’occhio di un ciclone. Volpe lo scrutava senza proferire parola, un sorrisetto compiaciuto gli increspava le labbra.  
“Trattalo bene” disse semplicemente, prima di voltarsi e scomparire all’interno della locanda. “Se lo merita”  
Leonardo rimase a bocca aperta. Non riusciva a capire che cosa intendesse l’assassino e non voleva fermarsi troppo a rifletterci sopra. Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere meglio anche lui, non solo tramite i racconti di Ezio.  
L’indizio che gli era stato dato non era certo dei migliori. Roma era stata eretta su delle colline.  
Eppure il modo in cui Volpe lo aveva suggerito, come se pensasse che Leonardo sapesse esattamente di che cosa stesse parlando.  
L’artista non dovette pensare un minuto di più. Si girò di scatto, dando le spalle alla locanda e alle aranciate luci del tramonto, e si avviò alla collina.

L’aria fredda della sera gli sferzava il viso e appannava la vista. La panchina era vuota. Ezio Auditore non era seduto sulla gelida pietra. Leonardo da Vinci si era sbagliato.  
Esausto, decise di sedersi lui stesso sulla panchina, per riposarsi ed avere la forza di tornare alla sua bottega a piedi. Si maledisse per non aver preso un cavallo.  
Il freddo gli penetrava nei vestiti e nelle ossa, le gambe indolenzite facevano fatica a piegarsi e Leonardo si sentiva perso. Era così sicuro del suggerimento di Volpe. Avrebbe dovuto rifletterci meglio.  
Poco importava. L’indomani sarebbe tornato da Claudia, sperando che Ezio non fosse già partito per un'altra missione.  
L’aria gli si condensava davanti agli occhi, formando nuvole di fumo che si disperdevano in pochi secondi.  
“Leonardo”  
Non si spaventò. Non scattò in piedi. Rimase semplicemente seduto sulla panchina, ad osservare Roma da lontano. Il cuore gli era salito in gola dopo aver sentito pronunciare il suo nome, cercò di ricacciarlo immediatamente al suo posto. Fu inutile.  
Ezio Auditore gli si sedette accanto. L’improvviso calore emanato dal suo corpo fece tremare Leonardo, che si spostò impercettibilmente per esserne investito appieno.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” All’artista sembrò che la voce dell’assassino tremasse. Decise finalmente di voltarsi per guardarlo.  
Ezio sembrava stanco. Il suo viso era sciupato e gli occhi, di solito luminosi e pieni di vita, erano scavati e spenti. Stava guardando Leonardo come se fosse un miraggio, una visione fuorviante inviatagli dalla sua mente. Le sue mani giocherellavano con il tessuto dell’armatura e una gamba sobbalzava in un ritmo nervoso.  
Nonostante tutto, un lieve sorriso si fece largo sul viso di Leonardo. Ezio gli era mancato terribilmente.  
“A dire la verità” le parole gli scivolarono fuori dalle labbra, come se fossero sempre state lì, in attesa solo di essere pronunciate. “Stavo cercando te”  
A quel punto Ezio rise. Una risata roca e rumorosa. Una di quelle risate che Leonardo aveva il privilegio di ascoltare molto di rado.  
“Credo che Volpe mi abbia giocato una delle sue” gli rivelò infine. Aveva smesso di ridere e lo stava di nuovo guardando. Sembrava confuso.  
“Non capisco” fu tutto ciò che Leonardo riuscì a dire.  
“Non importa”  
Ezio non gli confessò che in realtà era ancora alla locanda ad annegare i suoi dispiaceri nel vino, quando Leonardo era venuto a chiedere di lui. Non gli disse che Volpe gli era giunto alle spalle, dicendogli che era arrivato un messaggio da Claudia, che voleva incontrarlo alla collina. Era un messaggio urgente, aveva insistito Volpe. Così Ezio era andato, chiedendosi che cosa mai potesse aver voluto sua sorella a quell’ora della sera e pregando che non fosse in pericolo. Ezio non confessò a Leonardo come il suo cuore si era fermato quando lo aveva visto seduto alla loro panchina, né che aveva considerato l’idea di scappare a gambe levate. Non gli disse niente di tutto questo.  
“Ezio, io—”  
“Leonardo, io—”  
Risero. Era capitato loro altre volte di parlare all’unisono, non sapevano mai chi avrebbe dovuto prendere la parola per primo.  
“Mi dispiace” disse l’assassino, lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. “Non avrei dovuto— non ho idea di cosa mi sia preso quel giorno al mercato. Dopo non sapevo cosa fare, la missione a Venezia era già stata programmata da tempo ma avevo bisogno di parlarti. Di chiarire le cose con te.”  
Leonardo lo ascoltava, in silenzio, in attesa.  
“Con Cristina” stava dicendo Ezio. L’artista sapeva che cosa era successo alla donna, l’assassino gliene aveva parlato una sera, parecchio tempo prima. Leonardo aveva sofferto con lui. Non conosceva Cristina, lei viveva solo nei racconti di Ezio, eppure aveva sentito di aver perso un’amica.  
“Con Cristina è stato diverso. Sapevo come comportarmi, che cosa fare” Ezio alzò lo sguardò ed incontrò gli occhi di Leonardo “Con te, sono perso”  
Leonardo faticava a seguirlo. Ezio stava paragonando il loro rapporto con quello che aveva avuto con Cristina? I suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti simili a quelli che aveva provato per lei?  
“Ezio—”  
L’assassino gli prese le mani, avvicinandosele delicatamente al petto. Leonardo non si mosse.  
“Ti prego, fammi finire” disse, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra “Mi ci sono volute settimane per trovare le parole giuste.”  
Leonardo sentì improvvisamente gli occhi bruciare, scacciò via le lacrime con dei rapidi battiti di ciglia. Le sue mani, nonostante il freddo, sudavano sotto quelle di Ezio. Annuì.  
“Non ho mai provato questi sentimenti per un altro uomo e sono terrorizzato” continuò l’assassino. I suoi occhi seguivano la linea delle loro mani intrecciate. Sorrise. “Tutte le volte che ho provato a coniugare la mia vita nella Confraternita con le persone che amavo, non è finita bene”  
Un immenso calore si irradiò dal petto di Leonardo. Ezio stava ancora parlando, ma le parole risultavano ovattate alle sue orecchie.  
“Non volevo che accadesse la stessa cosa a te” stava dicendo. Aveva cambiato discorso? Leonardo non ne era sicuro. Guardò le loro mani e subito dopo il viso di Ezio. Anche lui lo stava guardando, la sua espressione era preoccupata. Forse lo stava chiamando per nome, forse no.  
Si protrasse in avanti e fece incontrare le loro labbra, senza rifletterci, senza pensare.  
Ezio emise un suono sorpreso e Leonardo, molto egoisticamente, desiderò poter sentire quel dolce rumore per il resto della sua vita. Non ci volle molto perché Ezio portasse le sue mani sulle guance dell’artista, rispondendo con entusiasmo al bacio. Leonardo si rese conto di star piangendo solo quando sentì i callosi pollici dell’assassino asciugare le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.  
Ezio baciava come se ne dipendesse della sua vita, come se fosse l’ultima cosa che dovesse fare su questa terra. Leonardo tremava sotto il suo tocco, desiderando che quel momento non finisse mai.  
Quando si allontanarono, il respiro dell’uno sulle labbra dell’altro e le loro fronti unite, scoppiarono a ridere. Mentre Ezio rideva, Leonardo prese a baciarlo ovunque l’armatura glielo permettesse, sulla fronte, sugli occhi, sulle guance, sulle labbra, alla base del collo e infine, sulle mani. Ezio teneva gli occhi socchiusi e sospirava.  
“Credo che” disse Leonardo, tra un bacio e l’altro. “Abbiamo molto da imparare l’uno dall’altro”  
“Siete un bravo insegnante, mastro da Vinci?” chiese Ezio, le sopracciglia inarcate e il sorriso più raggiante che Leonardo avesse mai visto.  
“Mai quanto voi, messer Auditore” rispose Leonardo, prima di far scontrare nuovamente le loro labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Uno shottino per ogni volta che ho scritto mano/mani nella stessa frase.  
> Se siete arrivati fino in fondo meritate un biscottino e tanti applausi, spero vi sia piaciuta.


End file.
